Strobe Edge
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Dan Wonwoo tahu, kecil kemungkinan ia mendapatkan Mingyu yang sudah memiliki Jihoon. Namun dia tidak putus asa, baginya, perasaannya itu berharga. [ Meanie Couple! Remake dari manga Strobe Edge karya Sakisaka Io. CH4 UPDATED! Currently ON HIATUS / SLOW UPDATE ]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Strobe Edge**

 **Casts: Seventeen members.**

 **Pairing: Meanie, slight!MingyuxJihoon, VerKwan.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine**

 **Author's Note:**

 **A fanfic inspired (or maybe remake?) from Sakisaka Io's shoujo manga "Strobe Edge"**

 **Warning: AU! Yaoi. Boyxboy. Don't like don't read!**

(o)

Wonwoo menatap kedua ujung sepatunya dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mendongak menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Maaf menyatakan perasaanku padamu seperti ini, Mingyu- _ssi_."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya masih menatap Wonwoo dengan khawatir. "Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," Wonwoo tersenyum. Matanya membentuk _eyesmile_ yang membuat pemuda itu nampak manis. "Meskipun aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu seperti ini, aku harap kau masih tetap memperlakukanku seperti biasa. Ya?"

"Baiklah." Kali ini Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa saat tahun ajaran baru, Mingyu- _ssi_."

(o)

"Mingyu,"

Mingyu mendongak. Menatap pemuda berambut ungu yang duduk didepannya. Pemuda itu nampak sedang kesal.

"Ya, Jihoon- _ie_?"

"Kenapa dari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya belum berselera saja, aku akan memakannya sekarang." Pemuda itu mengambil satu suap _lasagna_ yang dia pesan. Dia dan Jihoon sedang berada di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam setelah berjalan-jalan seharian—kencan. Mereka memang jarang jalan berdua karena rutinitas Jihoon sebagai penyanyi yang membuatnya jarang memiliki waktu senggang.

Jihoon menatap pemuda yang tengah menyantap makanannya itu dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Mingyu. Kita sudah bersama selama dua tahun, aku tahu seperti apa dirimu."

"Benar, tidak ada, Jihoon- _ie_." Mingyu berulang kali mengucap maaf dalam hati. Pasalnya, ia sedang berbohong. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya, namun sesuatu itu bukan hal yang patut diceritakan pada Jihoon.

Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau menceritakan pada kekasihmu kalau kau baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta orang lain?

Jihoon mendesah pelan.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan gantungan kunci yang kemarin kau beli? Apa pemuda itu menyukainya?"

Mingyu terbatuk. Hampir saja ia tersedak makanannya. Setelah meminum segelas air putih dan mencoba bernafas, dia menjawab. "Dia menyukainya."

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati untuk tidak merusak barang orang seperti itu." Jihoon menyesap _orange juice_ yang tersaji didepannya. "Lagipula aku heran, kenapa seorang pemuda memakai gantungan handphone? Seperti wanita saja." Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu tertawa. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud menghina orang lain, dia hanya sedikit heran.

Kekasih Jihoon itu hanya tersenyum.

(-)

 _Krakk._

 _Terdengar seperti suara barang pecah belah yang pecah. Mingyu melihat kebawah dan mendapati sebuah gantungan hp dari kaca—yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk. Mingyu tidak sengaja menginjaknya._

 _Seorang pemuda duduk berjongkok dan mengambil gantungan hp itu._

" _Maaf!" Seru Mingyu cepat, dia ikut berjongkok dan menatap pemuda itu dengan rasa bersalah menghiasi kedua manik hitamnya. "Biar kuganti, ya?"_

 _Pemuda itu mendongak. "Eh—tidak usah!"_

 _Mingyu mengamati pemuda didepannya sekilas. Seragam mereka sama dan bahkan tingkatan yang sama—Mingyu mengetahuinya dari logo di lengan kiri seragam sekolah mereka. "Siapa namamu? Dan kelasmu?"_

" _Jeon Wonwoo, 1-B."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan mengganti gantungan kuncimu itu, Wonwoo."_

(o)

" _Aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya menyatakan perasaanmu, Wonwoo-ya_."

Terdengar suara kikikan Seungkwan dari seberang. Wonwoo ikut terkikik.

"Seperti itukah?"

" _Dan kau tahu_?"

"Apa? Beritahu aku, Seungkwanie."

" _Aku dan Vernon sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih_!"

Kedua manik Wonwoo membulat sekejap. Namun tersenyum setelahnya. Seungkwan memang sudah memendam rasa pada Vernon sejak lama.

"Hey, apa ini? Kedua sahabatku berpacaran? Siapa yang menyatakannya duluan, Kwanie?"

" _Tentu saja aku, siapa lagi? Lagipula Vernon bukan tipikal orang yang peka_."

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" _Kau tertawa, heh_? _Tidak adil. Kau juga menyatakan duluan pada Mingyu_!" protes Seungkwan.

"Iya, iya, maaf~"

" _Haah, semangatlah, Wonwoo. Meskipun sedikit sekali kemungkinan kalian bisa bersama. Mengingat status Mingyu yang sudah dimiliki orang lain—ugh, Jihoon penyanyi itu, ya? Beruntung sekali dia."_

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar celotehan Seungkwan. Dia tidak menjawab. Pandangannya teralih pada gantungan hp berbentuk kucing yang tergantung dengan cantik di handphonenya. Gantungan handphone memang umumnya dipakai oleh perempuan, namun Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Gantungan handphone itu memiliki makna tersendiri baginya.

(-)

" _Ini."_

 _Wonwoo mendongak. Mendapati Mingyu berdiri didepannya, tangan kanan pemuda itu mengulurkan sebuah plastik kecil._

" _Pengganti gantungan handphonemu yang aku injak tempo hari." Mingyu tersenyum kikuk. Di sekitar mereka, teman-teman sekelas Wonwoo sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Pasalnya, Mingyu adalah bintang di sekolah itu, banyak wanita—dan bahkan pria yang menyukainya. Diantara mereka yang keheranan, ada juga yang mengutuk Wonwoo dalam hati. Tidak suka dengan perlakuan Mingyu yang terbilang agak 'berbeda' pada Wonwoo. Dan, apapula itu yang diberikan Mingyu pada Wonwoo?_

" _Jika tak menyukainya, kau boleh membuangnya. Aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo yang keheranan._

" _Tidak, kok. Aku menghargai ini, terimakasih!" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Mingyu menoleh dan ikut tersenyum, lalu benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan kelas._

 _Dan Wonwoo dicerca berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh teman sekelasnya._

(o)

" _Wonwoo! Kau lupa sedang menelepon?!"_

Teriakan Seungkwan dari seberang menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya.

"Hehe. Maaf aku melamun."

Seungkwan berdecih. Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Sudah dulu, ya, Kwanie! Sampai berjumpa di semester baru!"

Setelah mendengar Seungkwan menjawab 'ya', pemuda manis itu segera memutuskan sambungan.

(( TBC OR NO? ))

 **HAII! Lol. Saya datang dengan prolog ff baru, dan kali ini, spesial dengan pairing Meanie :3**

 **Padahal eh padahal, ff SoonHoon saya baru kelar kemaren :"D muahahaha u,u habisnya… saya nganggur dirumah, Cuma fangirling-makan-tidur-beres-beres rumah, itu aja. :"D**

 **Engga tahu kenapa, saya tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff remake dari manga ini orz. Soalnya manga ini sosweet banget sih, meskipun awalnya rada nyesek, ada juga sih, live action/filmnya—Cuma demi apa jelek banget -_- lebih suka manganya. Soundtracknya juga bagus tuh, yang dinyanyiin whiteeeeen judulnya Ai Uta (Love Song).**

 **Dan mungkin bakalan ada sekitar 2 chapter untuk ff ini, kalau banyak yang minta dilanjut, chapter 1 ini saya rubah lagi jadi lebih panjang :3 stay tune aja ya :D**

 **So, haruskah saya melanjutkan ff ini? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, terimakasih yang sudah review dan minta ff ini dilanjut. Dan maaf, update lama. Semester dua di kelas 12 sungguh menyita waktu :"D dan yah.. sekolah saya memakai sistem CBT, jadi doakan saya untuk UN nanti, readers sekalian! Dan yang mau UN juga tahun ini, semangaaaat! Ayo lulus bareng dan masuk sekolah/PTN favorit yaaa!**

 **Btw, disini ceritanya semuanya satu line ya. Kelas 2 semuanya.**

(o)

Hari pertama semester baru.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gedung sekolah. Wajahnya yang biasanya akan nampak sangat dingin, berubah hangat dengan senyum yang mengembang menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu bersemangat sekali rupanya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa yang semangat menyambut semester baru.

"Seungkwan! Vernon!" Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang pemuda yang tak jauh darinya. Satu pemuda berpipi tembam dan satu lagi pemuda berwajah _bule_. Seungkwan dan Vernon, kedua sahabatnya—bisa disebut juga sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Pasangan itu menoleh dan balas melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Mesra sekali di hari pertama sekolah, eh?" Pemuda manis itu tersenyum simpul melihat jemari Vernon dan Seungkwan yang saling bertaut. "Apa ini berarti aku menjadi orang ketiga?"

Seungkwan memerah. "Siapa bilang!" Si pipi tembam mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah melepas tautan jemarinya dengan sang kekasih. Vernon dan Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Astaga, kalian membuatku semakin seperti orang ketiga saja." Keluh Wonwoo.

"Tidak akan, jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Timpal Vernon yang dibarengi anggukan Seungkwan. Wonwoo nyengir.

"Sudah, sudah, kita lihat pembagian kelas saja," usul pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Seungkwan dan Vernon itu sambil menunjuk papan pembagian kelas yang tertempel di dinding sebelah mereka. Beberapa siswa nampak berkerumun disana, ingin mengetahui kelas manakah yang akan mereka tempati untuk setahun kedepan. Beruntunglah kerumunan itu tidak terlalu banyak, jadi ketiga pemuda itu bisa langsung membaca pembagian kelas.

"Aku di… 2-B," gumam Vernon pelan. "Ada nama kalian berdua juga—"

"Kita sekelas?! Lagi?!" pekik Seungkwan. Nampaknya dia senang akan berada dikelas yang sama lagi dengan sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat Vernon dan Seungkwan yang senang karena mereka berdua satu kelas. Sejenak, pemuda itu memicingkan matanya membaca daftar nama teman sekelas mereka.

Kedua mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat satu nama dengan awalan huruf M.

 _Mingyu Kim_.

Tunggu… apa?

"Kau kenapa, Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya Seungkwan yang khawatir melihat Wonwoo yang mematung didepan papan pengumuman itu.

"Mingyu.." gumam Wonwoo. Memutar badannya menatap Seungkwan dan Vernon. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kita sekelas dengan Mingyu."

(o)

Wonwoo menatap pintu kelas dengan tanda 2-B diatasnya. Tersenyum kecil.

Kelas ini akan menjadi kelasnya selama setahun kedepan. Bersama kedua sahabatnya.

─dan jangan lupakan Mingyu juga satu kelas dengannya.

"Tidak masuk?" Seungkwan menepuk punggungnya. Vernon sudah lebih dulu memasuki kelas baru mereka.

"Kau duluan," Ucap Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan Seungkwan. Setelah Seungkwan masuk, Wonwoo celingukan—seakan mencari seseorang.

Siapa lagi yang akan ia cari, kalau bukan Mingyu?

"Hei, kau ini kenapa berdiri disini? Anak baru?" Sebuah tepukan pelan di pipi kanan Wonwoo menyadarkan pemuda itu dari aktivitasnya. Lalu menoleh kearah kanannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam—Wonwoo tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu—berdiri disana.

"Ini kelasku," jawab Wonwoo cuek. Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa tidak menyukai pemuda ini.

"Oh, jadi kita sekelas," Gumam pemuda itu pelan. "Namaku Joshua, atau Hong Jisoo." Menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Wonwoo—mengajak berjabat tangan. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Joshua.

Alih-alih membalas uluran tangan Joshua, Wonwoo menampik tangan pemuda itu. "Tidak usah," balasnya. "Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun kedepan, ya."

Joshua tertawa. "Apa ini? Kau menolak berjabat tangan denganku?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa Hong Jisoo itu?"

Kerutan di dahi Wonwoo bertambah, dia menggeleng. "Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

"Kau bersekolah disini tapi tidak mengenalku? Tidak dapat dipercaya," Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengamati Wonwoo dari bawah ke atas. "Tapi, tunggu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat, tapi dimana?"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kita pernah bertemu."

"Dimana, ya? Oh, iya—" Joshua membulatkan matanya.

"Hah?—hei!" Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Joshua sudah menarik lengannya. Membawa pemuda itu kedalam kelas.

"Hei, teman-teman! Lihatlah, teman sekelas kita ini menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu sebelum liburan di stasiun!" pekik Joshua. Seluruh siswa kelas 2-B sontak melihat kearah Joshua dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Benarkah? Wah, berani sekali dia!"

"Tapi, bukankah Mingyu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"—dia pasti ditolak—"

"Kasihan sekali dia."

Beberapa anak berbisik membicarakan Wonwoo. Pemuda itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu. Dia tidak suka dipermalukan seperti ini. Dia ingin menangis—tapi tidak, tidak bisa di tempat seperti ini.

Vernon dan Seungkwan sempat akan menarik lengan Wonwoo saat mereka melihat sosok pemuda tinggi tegap yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

Mingyu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak.

"Beruntunglah kau disini. Hei, bukankah pemuda ini menyatakan perasaannya padamu sebelum liburan?" timpal Joshua.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau, duduklah." Lalu menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Wonwoo dan Joshua. "Kalian, berhentilah melihat Wonwoo seperti itu. Perlakukanlah dia dengan baik," Semuanya mengangguk dan berhenti menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sempat akan menempatkan pantatnya di salah satu tempat duduk kalau saja Joshua tidak berbisik padanya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau ini terlihat manis juga,"

Pemuda itu hanya melongo.

(o)

Jam istirahat. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang atau sarapan karena belum sempat—ataupun sekedar ngemil, ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku ataupun ke kamar mandi. Yang pasti jarang yang akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas.

Tidak terkecuali Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Vernon yang pergi ke kantin untuk membeli cemilan. Seungkwan dan Vernon nampak bersenda gurau sambil memakan cemilan mereka, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya. Tak jarang matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Mencari keberadaan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , jika cemilan yang kau beli tidak akan kau makan, lebih baik kau berikan saja padaku," timpal Seungkwan menginterupsi aktivitas Wonwoo. "Kau ini kenapa? Masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Kau ini, Seungkwanie. Makan saja yang ada di pikiranmu," cibir Vernon yang dibalas pukulan pelan Seungkwan di lengan kanannya.

"Makan saja kalau kau mau, Seungkwanie." Wonwoo tersenyum, menyodorkan cemilannya. "—dan, tidak, aku tidak sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi."

Seungkwan berbinar menatap cemilan yang di sodorkan Wonwoo. Vernon menatap kekasihnya dan berdecak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Yakin kau tak apa?" tanya Vernon. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Hm, apa kau mengenal Joshua? Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"Hum? Joshua? Oh—maksudmu, Jisoo? Si _flower boy_ yang terkenal _playboy_ itu?" Seungkwan _nimbrung_ sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Playboy? Sudah kuduga Hong Jisoo yang menyebalkan itu adalah playboy," Wonwoo berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai pemuda itu."

"Hei, manis, membicarakanku?" Joshua—yang datang entah darimana—tiba-tiba menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengerlingkan matanya.

Wonwoo baru saja akan minggir saat Joshua menarik lengannya—seperti tadi pagi.

"Mau kemana, manis?" tanya Joshua. "Duduklah saja disini denganku."

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" pekik Wonwoo. "Aku tidak akan mau duduk denganmu!"

"Aku tidak akan menggigitmu meskipun kau ini teramat sangat manis, terutama saat marah. Jadi duduklah saja disini denganku."

"Hei, hei, lepaskan Wonwoo." Timpal Vernon dan Seungkwan bersamaan. Joshua menuruti permintaan mereka dan melepas Wonwoo. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas." ajak mereka berdua. Wonwoo mengangguk dan mereka bertiga segera pergi meninggalkan Joshua.

Sepeninggal Wonwoo, Joshua hanya tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya tertuju pada punggung Wonwoo yang semakin mengecil dari visualnya. Tak menyadari beberapa orang perempuan yang datang menghampiri.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , tumben sekali kau sendirian. Mau kutemani?" Interupsi salah seorang perempuan. Joshua menoleh dan tersenyum pada mereka, mempersilahkan gadis-gadis itu untuk duduk.

"Kau ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan dengan kami sore ini?"

Joshua menggeleng. "Maaf. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi jalan-jalan dengan kalian."

Perempuan-perempuan itu nampak kecewa. Biasanya, Joshua akan mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk jalan-jalan, bukankah aneh jika tiba-tiba flower boy ini menolak?

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menolak,"

"Hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "..aku sudah jatuh cinta, sih." Lalu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan para perempuan yang kemudian saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?"

"Jisoo—jatuh cinta?"

"—tidak dapat dipercaya—"

(o)

" _Mingyu-ya, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?_ "

"Lumayan, Jihoonie. Bagaimana kuliahmu dan pekerjaanmu?" Mingyu menggigit sepotong roti yang dibawanya. Tangan kirinya memegang handphone. Dia sedang _video call_ dengan Jihoon. Jihoon memang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan baru saja memasuki bangku kuliah.

" _Melelahkan, seperti biasa. Haah, aku merindukanmu, tahu!_ "

Pemuda itu tertawa. Untung saja roti yang baru ia gigit sudah ia telan, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia tersedak—beruntunglah Mingyu bukan orang yang mudah tertawa lepas.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga merindukanmu, Jihoonie."

Dari layar handphone Mingyu, nampak jelas Jihoon sedang tersenyum kecil.

" _Sudah pukul lima sore, aku masih ada jadwal. Sampai bertemu lagi, Mingyu!_ "

"Semangatlah, Jihoonie. Aku mencintaimu,"

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu_."

 _Video call_ mereka terputus sampai disitu. Mingyu menaruh handphonenya di nakas lalu membaringkan badan di tempat tidur.

(o)

 **Segini dulu, nggakpapa, kan? :") maafkan sayaaa juga kalau jadi berantakan begini :"D Serius. Saya sedang sibuk, akhir bulan saya ada TO. Dan sejujurnya saya kemarin dapat beberapa ide cerita untuk ff SoonHoon dan Meanie yang akan saya ketik selanjutnya, mungkinsetelah ff ini kelar. Ada 6 ide, bayangin aja. Hiks.**

 **See you in next chapter! Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Bimbingan wali kelas di jam terakhir. Wonwoo lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela—melamun—daripada mendengarkan bimbingan dari Yeon _seonsaengnim_. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan. Wali kelasnya itu sedang membicarakan tentang upacara perayaan untuk siswa baru—dimana mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pesta, seperti _promnite_. Upacara ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah mereka.

"Jadi, anak-anak, siapa yang mau menjadi sukarelawan dan membeli perlengkapan?"

Hening. Seluruh siswa saling berpandangan. Tentunya mereka tidak mau menjadi sukarelawan dan membeli perlengkapan, itu pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

"Saya ulangi, ada yang mau menjadi sukarelawan?" Yeon _seonsaengnim_ mengulang pertanyaannya.

Dan kali ini seluruh siswa menundukkan kepala. Terkecuali Wonwoo—yang masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai semua mata tertuju pada pemuda itu.

Wonwoo—yang memang melamun dan tak mendengarkan—tak menyadari puluhan pasang mata yang menatap penuh harap kearahnya.

"Ahem, Jeon Wonwoo."

Hening.

Yeon _seonsaengnim_ berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Perhatian seluruh siswa masih tertuju pada pemuda Jeon itu.

"JEON WONWOO!" Pria paruh baya itu berteriak tepat di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak—hampir saja ia terjengkal.

Si pemuda _sweatdrop_ melihat sang guru berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada dan tatapan yang seakan ingin menelan Wonwoo hidup-hidup.

"I-iya, _seonsaengnim_ …?" tanya Wonwoo takut-takut.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku sedari tadi, Jeon- _ssi_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan— _nyengir_. "Maaf, _seonsaengnim._ "

"Baiklah. Sukarelawan pertama kita adalah kau." Ucap Yeon _seonsaengnim_ final. Pemuda itu melongo. Sementara seluruh siswa sudah lega, akhirnya ada juga sukarelawan.

"Ta—tapi—"

"Lalu, siapa yang mau menjadi sukarelawan kedua?"

Hening kembali. Yeon _seonsaengnim_ menggelengkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada Mingyu yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau, Kim Mingyu?"

Kali ini pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Baik, _seonsaengnim_."

"Baiklah, jadi wakil dari kelas ini adalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mohon bantuannya, ya."

Pemuda tinggi itu kembali mengangguk.

Alih-alih ikut mengangguk, Wonwoo justru semakin melongo.

Menjadi sukarelawan dengan Mingyu.

Itu berarti..

Pergi dengan Mingyu? Berdua?

Tidak butuh lama bagi Wonwoo untuk merasakan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Saya juga ingin jadi sukarelawan, _seonsaengnim_!"

Seseorang dari bangku belakang, berteriak. Kali ini, pandangan semua orang tertuju pada asal suara.

"Oh? Hong Jisoo? Kau mau menjadi sukarelawan juga?"

Joshua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sukarelawan kita ada tiga, kalau begitu. Mohon bantuannya, ya. Yang lain, persiapkan diri untuk upacara perayaan," Pria paruh baya itu merapikan buku-bukunya. "Saya akhiri bimbingan kali ini. Selamat siang!" ucap beliau lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Mohon bantuannya, ya, Wonwoo!" ucap Joshua sambil mengerling.

Wonwoo mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya—menatap keluar jendela—melamun kembali. Memikirkan dirinya dan Mingyu yang akan pergi bersama—ditambah dengan Joshua yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa jalan kalian cepat sekali?" keluh Joshua. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang belanjaan yang baru saja mereka beli. "Berhentilah sebentar, aku lapar."

"Sebentar lagi kita selesai, kau jangan manja." ucap Wonwoo ketus.

"Mungkin Jisoo benar. Kita harus berhenti sebentar." Saran Mingyu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun kemudian ikut duduk. Joshua dengan cepat duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Sudah jam empat," gumam Mingyu sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Lalu? Apa itu artinya kita harus bergegas? Kau ada acara?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya—"

"Kim Mingyu!"

Sebuah suara memanggil dari seberang jalan. Ketiga pemuda itu sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang baru saja keluar dari mobil—melambaikan tangannya.

"Jihoon?" gumam Mingyu.

"Kalian belum selesai membeli perlengkapan untuk upacara perayaan, ya?" ucap Jihoon sesampainya ia di hadapan Wonwoo, Joshua dan Mingyu. "Sini, biar kubantu." Mengambil beberapa plastik yang dibawa Mingyu.

"Terimakasih." Mingyu tersenyum.

Wonwoo dapat merasakan retakan kecil di hatinya. Tersenyum kecut melihat Mingyu dan Jihoon.

"Jihoon- _ssi_ sedang tidak ada jadwal, ya?" tanya Joshua. "Pasti melelahkan menjadi artis terkenal sepertimu."

Jihoon terkikik. "Ya, untuk dua jam kedepan, aku tidak ada jadwal jadi aku ingin bertemu Mingyu." Menautkan jemarinya dan Mingyu. "Kalian lapar?"

"Ah, kau tahu saja aku benar-benar lapar, Jihoon- _ssi_! Salahkan Wonwoo yang tak mengijinkanku istirahat."

"Hei, jangan berbicara macam-macam." Celetuk Wonwoo.

Jihoon dan Mingyu hanya tertawa. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu kafe.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menggigit sandwich yang ia pesan dengan lahap. Tidak, ia tidak lapar. Hanya saja ia malas melihat Mingyu dan Jihoon yang duduk didepannya. Meskipun pasangan itu tidak bermesraan didepannya, tetap saja.

"Wonwoo- _ssi_ makan dengan lahap, ya? Manis sekali." Puji Jihoon tiba-tiba. Wonwoo tersentak.

"Eh?"

"Andai saja aku bisa makan lahap sepertimu. Tapi tidak, dietku bisa rusak nanti," Jihoon terkikik. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada handphone Wonwoo yang berada di atas meja. "Bukankah itu gantungan kunci yang dibeli Mingyu? Jadi kau yang gantungan kuncinya dirusak Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi waktu itu, dia meminta pendapatku saat membeli gantungan kunci itu, dia khawatir kau kecewa."

"Ah, begitu." Wonwoo mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit senang mengetahui hal ini.

"Baiklah, sudah jam lima. Ayo kita lanjutkan berbelanja, tinggal beberapa barang lagi." ucap Mingyu menginterupsi. Disambut anggukan ketiga pemuda lain.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan lunglai dibelakang Jihoon dan Mingyu. Kedua pemuda itu nampaknya sedang berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Joshua menatapnya khawatir. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menyeberang. Toko perlengkapan ada di seberang jalan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Wonwoo, tali sepatuku lepas."

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dan Mingyu yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke sisi seberang. Lalu menatap Joshua malas.

"Cepatlah,"

"Aku bercanda. Ayo, kita kabur?" Joshua menarik tangan Wonwoo. "Mingyu! Kuserahkan sisanya padamu!" Dia berteriak pada Mingyu di seberang jalan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Joshua menyeret Wonwoo untuk berlari.

"JOSHUA BODOOOOH!"

Setidaknya itu pikir Wonwoo.

Sementara itu, di seberang jalan, Mingyu menatap Joshua dan Wonwoo yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya.

"Ayo, Gyu, kita selesaikan. Biarkan mereka berdua." Jihoon menggenggam tangan Mingyu, tersenyum manis.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah."

Entah kenapa Mingyu merasa khawatir dengan Wonwoo.

(oo)

 **HAIII. Saya kembali dengan updatean Strobe Edge, maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, ya _ _)v saya sedang buntu, banyak tugas dan lain-lain TT maaf juga kalau semakin kesini, semakin hancur orz. I'm trying my best :"D**

 **Untuk yang bilang karakter Joshua ngga cocok, maafin ya kkk xD**

 **Dan juga, terimakasih untuk kureyrey yang sudah mengingatkan saya untuk segera update :D**

 **Last, review? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Hari upacara penyambutan. Hari yang dinanti-nanti seluruh siswa sekolah—dalam hal ini, pengecualian untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Setidaknya tugas sebagai sukarelawan sudah berlalu, beruntung tugasnya hanya membeli perlengkapan, bukan bagian dekorasi atau yang berhubungan dengan menghias—dia malas mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu. Baginya lebih baik mengamati daripada melakukannya. Tahu bersih, istilahnya.

Dan disinilah ia, menjaga _stand_ kelasnya. Asal tahu saja, pada upacara ini, setiap kelas akan mengadakan _stand_ , bisa berupa _stand_ makanan, minuman, ataupun yang lain. Seperti festival atau bazaar dalam sekolah. Kelas Wonwoo sendiri mengadakan _stand_ rumah hantu—ini ide Jisoo, kalau mau tahu. Seluruh siswa di kelasnya bertransformasi menjadi hantu untuk hari ini, tak terkecuali si pemuda Jeon, dia memilih menjadi Jacob Black dari film Twilight. Lebih _simple_ , katanya.

"Kau tidak capek?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Itu Seungkwan. Jika kau bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan Vernon, kekasih Seungkwan itu sedang di toilet, pemuda itu kebanyakan makan ramen pedas dan perutnya mulas.

"Tidak terlalu. Nampaknya tema rumah hantu kurang menarik." Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Kau tahu, kostummu itu benar-benar salah aliran," Sedikit mencibir sambil melihat Seungkwan dari pucuk kepala sampai mata kaki. Pasalnya pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian yang biasa dipakai Vernon, yang tidak ada unsur seramnya sama sekali—Vernon pun sama, mereka bertukar pakaian.

"Memang kenapa, sih? _It's cosplay, bruh_!" Seungkwan _manyun_.

"Iya, tapi tidak ada unsur seramnya sama sekali. Mungkin itu kenapa tidak banyak pengunjung di kelas kita."

"Tsk. Mentang-mentang banyak yang memuji kostum Mingyu."

"Memang ada apa dengan kostumnya?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri~" Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Wonwoo mendengus.

"Kau haus?" Seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Wonwoo. Pemuda itu lantas mendongak.

"Tidak, kau saja yang minum, Jisoo." Wonwoo menepis sodoran botol dari Jisoo. "Lebih baik kau gantikan aku menjaga _stand_ , lagipula aku ingin melihat-lihat kelas lain."

"Yah, tapi, 'kan—"

"Baiklah, terimakasih kalau begitu~" Tanpa memperdulikan Jisoo yang mengeluh dibelakang sana, Wonwoo memilih berlalu. Ia hanya bosan dan sedang ingin berkeliling, itu saja. Apalagi duduk di depan kelas selama tiga jam membuat pantatnya sakit.

0o0

"Jihoon, kau dimana?"

"…"

"Ah, tidak, kau tahu sekolahku akan mengadakan pesta kembang api untuk penutupan festival.. aku, ingin mengajakmu."

"…"

"Sungguh?"

"…"

"Baiklah, akan kujemput kau besok pukul 7 malam, ya?"

"…"

"Sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu, Jihoonie. Aku menyayangimu. Semangat!"

"…"

Pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Jihoon terputus. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, jarang-jarang Jihoon mau diajak ke sebuah acara yang—menurutnya—cukup romantis. Apalagi kalau bukan karena alasan pekerjaan? Ya, karir Jihoon yang sedang menanjak itu membuat Mingyu seringkali harus mengalah dan mengorbankan waktunya bersama Jihoon demi karir Jihoon.

Dan tanpa Mingyu sadari, seseorang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

0o0

"…"

"Aku? Aku sedang di tempat kerja, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Hmm, pesta kembang api, ya? Jika kau ingin mengajakku, maka jawabanku adalah iya. Kau beruntung jadwalku kosong besok."

"…"

"Tentu saja, Mingyu,"

"…"

"Baiklah kutunggu kau besok,"

"…"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Mingyu,"

 **Pip.**

"Jihoonie?" Sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkan Jihoon.

"Ah, Manager Cho, ada apa?"

"Kau mendapat proyek besar. Kau tahu? Kau dipanggil untuk menjadi bintang tamu di acara Yoo Hee Yeol Sketchbook! Ini benar-benar bagus, bukan?"

Kedua mata sipit itu membulat. "Benar?! Yoo Hee Yeol? Kapankah itu?"

"Besok, acara akan dimulai pukul setengah 7 malam, kau tidak ada rencana, bukan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau 'kan managerku, Cho _hyungnim_. Harusnya kau lebih tahu," Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah bulat Jihoon.

Dan Jihoon tahu, ada satu nomor di kontak handphonenya yang harus dia hubungi setelah ini.

0o0

"Ah, berkeliling ternyata melelahkan juga." Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Dan juga, kenapa aku belum melihat Mingyu seharian ini, ya?" Celingak-celinguk seakan mencari seseorang. Kita semua tahu siapa yang dicarinya, bukan?

"Kau sedang apa?"

 _Ah, ketemu juga akhirnya_.

"M-mingyu? Aku hanya sedang berkeliling saja, membosankan menjaga _stand_." Ingin rasanya Wonwoo berteriak saat melihat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

 _Demi apapun juga, Mingyu tampan sekali hari ini, Tuhan. Kostum drakula membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan, cocok sekali dengannya._

Dan ya, Mingyu mengenakan kostum drakula. Ditambah dengan riasan khas drakula, tentu saja.

"Ah, begitu,"

"Uhm, ya, begitu,"

Hening sesaat.

"Apa kau akan pergi melihat kembang api besok?" pertanyaan Mingyu memecah keheningan.

"Kembang api? Oh, maksudmu pesta penutupan itu? Tentu saja aku akan pergi—"

"—denganku." Potong Jisoo cepat. Pemuda itu datang entah darimana dan menarik tangan Wonwoo. "Wonwoo akan pergi denganku."

Wonwoo tentu saja tidak suka dengan perlakuan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba itu. "Lepaskan, Jisoo!" Berontaknya meminta Jisoo melepaskan tangannya.

Mingyu sendiri mematung didepan Jisoo dan Wonwoo.

"Aku lebih baik tidak pergi daripada pergi denganmu!" Wonwoo—yang tangannya sudah terlepas dari genggaman tangan Jisoo—memilih berlalu. Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya melihat kepergian Wonwoo, tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat, dia begitu manis saat marah, bukan?"

"Jangan kau berniat menyakitinya, Jisoo,"

"Huh? Kenapa? Kau sudah menolaknya, bukan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali. Tolong jangan sakiti Wonwoo."

"Lantas bagaimana jika aku menyukainya? Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, kok."

Mingyu terdiam kembali.

Tanpa kedua pemuda itu sadari, seseorang mengintip dari kejauhan sejak tadi. Meskipun sosok itu kemudian beranjak setelah perdebatan kecil antara Jisoo dan Mingyu.

0o0

"Apa-apaan Jisoo itu, menyebalkan," rutuk Wonwoo. Suasana hati pemuda itu sedang buruk setelah perlakuan Jisoo tadi.

"Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi_ ," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Ah, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu, ingat baik-baik."

"Hah?"

"Jauhi Mingyu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan—Hei!" Gadis itu berlalu tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun pada Wonwoo.

"Menjauhi Mingyu? Apa maksudnya?"

0o0

"Jisoo _sunbae_ , lama tidak bertemu, ya,"

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Ada apa lagi? Apa kau pindah kesini karena pemuda itu?"

"…"

"Benar dugaanku, kejar saja dia, jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi."

"Aku pindah kesini karena kau, Jisoo _oppa_."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Kau, Im Nayoung, pindah karena aku? Kebohongan apalagi itu? HAH?!"

"Aku tidak berbohong kali ini, sungguh,"

"Cukup, Nayoung, cukup. Aku muak mendengar kebohongan dari mulut manismu itu,"

Kedua mata Nayoung mulai berkaca-kaca. " _Oppa_ , aku menyukaimu. Tidak tahukah?"

"Satu lagi kebohongan. Sudahlah, jika kau ingin mengejar Mingyu, kejar saja, jangan libatkan aku lagi." Pemuda Hong itu baru saja akan beranjak jika saja Nayoung tidak menahannya.

"Kau menyukai Jeon Wonwoo, 'kan? Aku… aku akan membantumu agar bisa bersamanya, aku akan menjauhkannya dari Mingyu."

"Jangan libatkan Wonwoo dalam urusan kita atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu, Nayoung."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar akan menjauhkannya dari Mingyu. Agar kau bisa bersamanya."

"Ini bukan urusanmu jadi enyahlah."

0o0

" _Jauhi Mingyu_."

Perkataan gadis tadi terus saja berputar di kepala Wonwoo. Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia memintanya menjauhi Mingyu? Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kau kenapa melamun, Wonwoo- _ya_?"

"Ugh, Minghao—" Minghao adalah teman sekelasnya. Wonwoo memang tak terlalu sering berbicara dengannya, tapi dia tahu Minghao adalah pemuda yang baik. Dan lagi, pemuda itu sangat pintar dalam hal _b-boying_.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku bingung,"

"Kenapa?"

"Seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, memintaku menjauhi seseorang, dia bahkan tidak memberiku alasan yang jelas."

"Jika kau tanya pendapatku, menurutku itu tidak etis. Lagipula kau tidak mengenalnya, bukan? Jadi, tidak usah lakukan,"

"Begitu, ya…"

0o0

"…"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ada jadwal besok?"

"…"

"Hm… baiklah kalau begitu,"

"…"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu bagus untuk karirmu,"

"…"

"Ya, aku menyayangimu Jihoon."

"…"

0o0

"Hari yang melelahkan," gumam Wonwoo sembari merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Hari sudah beranjak malam saat dia pulang kerumah. Upacara penyambutan sudah selesai, dan besok adalah upacara penutupannya yang akan dimeriahkan dengan pesta kembang api.

Pemuda itu baru saja akan beranjak ke kamar mandi jika saja handphonenya tidak berbunyi. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal tertera di handphonenya.

"Nomor tidak dikenal? Apa tidak usah angkat saja?"

"Bagaimana jika ini penting?"

"Angkat saja, lah, siapa tahu ini penting,"

 **Pip.**

" _WONWOO TOLONG AKU!_ "

Itu suara Jisoo.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Ada apa?"

" _AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU, HANYA KAU YANG BISA MENOLONGKU!_ "

Teriakan Jisoo di seberang membuat Wonwoo serasa ingin membanting handphonenya—tapi tidak, benda hitam itu benda penting.

"Katakan saja, jangan membuatku ingin mencekik lehermu karena teriakanmu."

"—" Hening. Jisoo tidak menjawab.

"…hoi?"

" _Tolong…_ "

" _temani aku di pesta penutupan besok_."

Kekesalan Wonwoo mulai memuncak. "YAK!"

" _Sudah kuduga kau mau_."

"KAU GILA, HONG JISOO!"

" _Gila karenamu, Jeon Wonwoo._ "

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AJAK ORANG LAIN, BODOH!"

" _Yaah, Jeon Wonwoo—ayolah kau harus ma—"_

 **Pip**.

Pembicaraan terhenti. Wonwoo kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur setelah menyimpan nomor Jisoo.

"Hong Jisoo menyebalkan!"

 **Drrr.**

 **Drrr.**

 **Drrr.**

Benda hitam milik Wonwoo itu bergetar-getar. Pertanda ada pesan masuk.

Dan bukan Cuma satu….

 **25 pesan masuk dari Hong Jisoo.**

"Dia benar-benar memintaku untuk mencekik lehernya." keluh Wonwoo. Dua puluh lima pesan itu memiliki isi yang sama;

' _Pergilah bersamaku ke pesta penutupan besok_.'

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Dia tidak sudi menemani Jisoo pergi ke pesta penutupan besok, tapi lebih tidak sudi menerima spam dari Jisoo. Intinya, dia tersudutkan.

Dan dengan berat hati, Wonwoo mengetik pesan untuk Jisoo.

' _Baiklah, aku temani kau. Untuk kali ini saja._ '

Tak lama berselang, handphonenya berbunyi lagi. Satu lagi panggilan masuk.

Dari Jisoo lagi.

" _TERIMAKASIH WONWOO!_ "

"Ya, ya, terserah."

Wonwoo tahu, besok adalah hari tersial baginya.

0o0

"Hei, Wonwoo, apa kau masih menyukai Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba. Sesuai rencana, hari ini Wonwoo menemani Jisoo pergi ke pesta penutupan bersama. Meskipun Wonwoo sempat menolak mentah-mentah.

"Tentu saja masih, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja menyukainya, eh? Padahal dia sudah menolakmu?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. "Meskipun aku tidak dapat meraihnya, perasaan ini tetap berharga bagiku. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Kenapa tidak cari saja pengganti Mingyu?"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau ini, Jisoo? Tidak ada pengganti Mingyu,"

"Ada." Jisoo berjalan mendahului Wonwoo, kemudian berbalik arah menghadap Wonwoo. "Aku."

Pemuda Jeon itu tertawa. "Sudahlah, jangan bercanda."

"Joshua _oppa_ ," panggil seseorang. Wonwoo dan Jisoo menoleh.

"Eh, dia 'kan—" Wonwoo membatin dalam hati. Dia pernah bertemu orang ini.

Gadis yang menyuruhnya menjauhi Mingyu.

"Untuk apa kau menyapaku?" tanya Jisoo ketus. Wonwoo sedikit kaget melihat nada bicara Jisoo yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Aku… hanya ingin menyapamu,"

"Sudahlah, Nayoung, berhentilah,"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti. Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?" Nayoung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menatap kearah Wonwoo. Yang ditatap menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kami tidak berpacaran."

"Bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi," Jisoo memicingkan matanya, menatap Nayoung dengan tatapannya yang sarat kebencian. "Ayo. Kita pergi." Menarik lengan Wonwoo dan membawanya menjauh dari Nayoung yang lambat laun mengecil dari visual mereka.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Joshua _oppa_."

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanya Wonwoo setelah mereka berhenti berjalan. Jisoo membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah, yang saat itu sedang sepi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"

"Sepertinya kalian kenal, kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?"

"Ya," jawab Jisoo cepat. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu menatap Wonwoo. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban untuk? Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apapun padaku?"

Jisoo mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Akan kugantikan posisi Mingyu dihatimu."

"Jangan bercanda, Hong Jisoo."

"Apa kau sebut ini bercanda?" Semakin mendekat. Kali ini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.. dan semakin dekat.

Pemuda Hong itu berbisik di telinga Wonwoo, "Aku mencintaimu."

 **Splash**.

Kembang api dinyalakan. Langit yang gelap berubah terang benderang dengan warna-warni khas kembang api. Untuk sesaat, semuanya berubah; kesedihan berubah menjadi kesenangan, suka menjadi duka, gelap menjadi terang.

Hanya satu yang tak berubah; perasaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendorong bahu Jisoo pelan. "Maaf, tidak bisa." Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Hanya kau yang pernah menolakku, Jeon Wonwoo. Harusnya kau tahu itu."

 **To be continued.**

 _ **Hai! *tebar confetti* XD**_

 _ **Apa kabar readersnim sekalian? Apakah sudah lama menunggu ff ini?**_

 _ **Haha, maafkan saya updatenya lama, padahal janjinya abis UN ya :"D**_

 _ **Dan maafkan juga kalau makin kesini makin hancur ffnya**_ _ **ㅠㅠ**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu ff ini. Sekedar bocoran aja mungkin 2 chapter lagi ff ini tamat**_ _ **~ :3**_

 _ **Buat yang nanti bertanya-tanya, 'siapa Nayoung?'. Dia bukan OC, saya pinjam nama member IOI dan Pledis Trainee/Pledis Girlz, Im Nayoung XD disini dia ceritanya lebih muda dari yang lain, aslinya dia 95line kaya Coups-Junghan-Joshua. Kalau yang tahu predebut Meanie di perform San E & Raina sama nonton Produce101, pasti tahu Nayoung, kebetulan bias saya xD**_

 _ **Yang nunggu updatean Soonshine dan Satu Atap Dengan Rival siapa hayo? XD**_

 _ **Kira-kira yang saya lanjutin habis ini yang mana duluan ya? XD**_

 _ **Haha, udah ah. See ya in next chapter/fanficts!^^**_

 _ **Review? :3**_


End file.
